TMNT OC Origin
by kessadawn12765
Summary: After April warns the turtles of Kraang activity, they discover another Kraang warehouse. After breaking in, they discover three turtle tots that will change their lives forever! This is in the 2012 universe, taking place in the 2nd season. I'll try and incorporate newer episodes, but I already know it will be off from the show.
1. Chapter 1

A large crash awakened Michelangelo, Leonardo heard it too, and Raphael jumped out of bed to see what had happened this time in their underground lair. Leo was already awake, due to his early training hours, and was first to the scene. Being more concerned of intruders, Raph was there next. Still groggy from being woken so early, Mikey rolled out of bed only to see that the small alarm clock at his bedside said 5:31 am. After finally getting to the area where the crash occurred, Mikey stood awestruck at the mess created by another one of his brother Donatello's failed experiments with the mutagen.

"How could I have been so stupid? I should have known not to mix…" Mikey tuned out Donnie's rambling as usual and bent down to lend help to his brothers. Leo was checking Donnie over while Don sat in the lab stool babbling something about chemicals that do not mix, and how he should have used the whatever to counteract the who knows what. Raph was picking up pieces of glass that were flung all over the lab. Mikey went over to the exploded chemicals blobs on the wall. He stuck his finger out to poke the odd colored substance.

"Don't touch that!" Donnie screamed as he noticed his younger brother's curiosity once again get the better of him. "That is radioactive mutagen!" Mikey yelped as he was pulled away from the glob of goo still stuck in place on the wall. "Who knows what that will do to you? My guess is that you would turn out even uglier than the last time you messed with the mutagen!"

Mikey sighed, having a flashback to the day he woke up covered in tiny bumps that later resulted in a saggy mess all over his body. He shuddered remembering how he was so close to exploding like a big zit. "Ewwwww," was Mikey's reply." Um…I'll go…somewhere…um…not here." With that, he raced out of the lab not wanting to mess with the mutagen ever again.

Raph snorted as he watched his brother run out of the lab looking a little greener than usual, they were turtles after all. "Was that really mutagen Donnie?"

"No, but Mikey doesn't know that," He smirked at his older red clad brother. "I'm just sure that he will mess something else up!"

Leo nodded at this. "Then what did happen in here Donnie? Why are you up so early?"

"Says mister early worm himself," Raph beamed.

"You mean early bird Raph, you got the expression mixed…uh, oh never mind,"*/ Donnie gave up as his hotheaded brother shot an uninterested look his way. "I was sleeping in my room when I was suddenly awoken by an epiphany! I thought that I had the right mixture of chemicals here that could counteract the mutagen. I thought I might be able to bring back April's dad…and Timothy." Donnie looked down as the realization of his true failure kicked in. "I must have put them in the beaker the wrong order. Then…" He trailed off, looking around his destroyed lab as if this answered the question.

"It's alright Donatello," Leo grinned at his grief stricken brother and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "you'll figure it out."

"Yeah, but next time," Raph added, "Could you try to blow the place up a little quieter?"

Don rolled his eyes and began scraping at what was left of the strange goo that had barnacled itself to the wall.

After three hours of cleaning up the lab, the group finally sat down for some much-needed rest. That was until April O'Neil called.

Next thing the guys, or turtles, knew was that they were running across rooftops trying not to be seen in the bright daylight.

* * *

"Since when do the Kraang operate during the day?" Leo thought aloud, thinking back to their brief conversation with April.

"Yeah," Raph stated in agreement, "why change now?"

"Maybe these aren't the Kraang!" Mikey chimed in, "They must be their evil cousins the…the Graang!" He was then struck on the back of the head.

"If your brain was any smaller…" Raph trailed let the statement have no answer.

"Guys! Quiet down!" Leo glared back at his younger brothers, "We are almost there!"

"Leo's right. April knows the Kraang better than anyone." Donnie looked down, ashamed of how he had failed her time and time again in letting her be taken by them. "If she says it's the Kraang, it's the Kraang! That means be on your toes because we do not know exactly what they are up to."

The rest of the few seconds was spent in silence as the brothers anticipated the upcoming battle. They stopped on a rooftop at the place described by April. Looking down they could see in the alley that many Kraang were moving large boxes and crates.

"Yep, it's them alright," smiled Raph who was looking forward to beating on something that was not his punching bag.

"What are they moving?" He laughed at his incoming thought, "Zoo animals?" Again, his adrenaline-filled brother Raphael gave a smack atop Mikey's head.

"Quiet," groaned Leo, "We are too exposed out here. Let's get closer, but do not engage! We need to find out what they are up to first."

Raph's shoulders slouched with disappointment, "Come on Leo, I need to kick some butt and they are the only butts available to kick!"

"Think Raph!" Leo blurted, "We need to get inside first. Without the cover of night and the shadows, it will be too easy for us to be seen."

The turtles stay low knowing that every move was to risk being noticed by the Kraang or even a civilian with a wandering eye.

Getting to the rooftop of the warehouse wasn't easy, but it was done without being spotted or any alarm tripped. Finding a loose windowpane, the teens slowly lowered themselves into an attic of sorts. Lifting a ceiling panel out of the way, Leo peered down into an empty hallway. Motioning for his brothers to follow they dropped down into the long white corridor.

"Where to now?" asked Mikey innocently

"Down would be the most logical option," Donnie pointed out, "The Kraang were moving the boxes from the bottom floor to be shipped…somewhere."

"Yeah but how do we get down?" Raph snapped, "There are too many doors in here! How do we know where they lead?"

"There is only one way to find out." Leo stated

"Find a map?"

"No Mikey, we have to check each door." Donnie sighed, as if it was obvious even for Mikey to figure out.

With that, the boys split up, checking each door hoping that it would be the one to contain an elevator or ventilation shaft. Mikey wandered around the corner only to find a dozen Kraang droids headed towards his brothers. Sprinting back, he caught up with Raph who looked at him with a bored expression.

"Raph! There are Kraang robots headed this way!"

"Then keep your voice down," Raph clapped a hand over Mikey's mouth. "You want them to know we are here?"

With that, the two took off to find the others and alert them of the situation. Soon all four ninjas were running down the white hallway. That was, until they came to a dead end. This dead end, however, turned out to be an invisible wall that went unnoticed until Leo smashed his beak into it with full force. Not reacting in time, the boys all landed in a mess of limbs and weapons. Donnie was the last to land on the pile, and so he was the first up. He persisted in pulling Mikey with him into the nearest door, while Raph and Leo went through another. Still rubbing his snout, Leo looked around to find that they were in some sort of lab. Raph was closely looking at one of the interesting machines plugged into a large cylinder.

"Ahhh! This is Donnie's expertise!" Raph growled, "I have no idea what any of this stuff is!"

"I wouldn't doubt that he does, but he isn't in here." Leo was also eyeing a particularly odd machine with flashing lights and colorful buttons.

Raph began to press buttons randomly, "Raph!" Leo yelled, "What are you doing?"

"This is basically what Donnie does," was his reply, "He presses buttons until he hits the right one." Then, like magic, the next button he pushed must have been the correct one. The once completely metal cylinder in the room became transparent to reveal a floating figure submerged in pink liquid.

"What is tha…?" Leo began, "Is that a turtle?" Sure enough, this submerged figure did resemble a turtle, but not just an ordinary turtle.

"A mutant turtle?" Raph also questioned if his eyes deceived him


	2. Chapter 2

Donnie and Mikey were quietly waiting in a small empty room for the Kraang to pass by. Being too impatient to wait still, Mikey began to pace. "Hey," Mikey looked over at Don to get his attention. When he had he asked, "Did you ever notice this weird circle in the floor?"

"That's not important at the moment Mikey," Donnie was irritated. Why was he always to be the one to get stuck with Michelangelo on Kraang missions? He couldn't handle the spirited teen by himself. Raph was better at that, no matter how many brain cells Mikey had to lose before he calmed.

"But dude it looks like a…" Mikey was cut off when the circle suddenly opened to reveal a hatch in the floor. He was just unlucky enough to be standing there; it opened too quickly for him to react. He was sucked in without a sound down a large chute.

Donnie was a little unnerved by the sudden silence. Mikey never stopped right in the middle of a sentence. Not when he was intrigued by something that took menial concentration.

Slowly turning Donnie found that he was alone, the same room he had been in with his brother, only...his brother wasn't there. "MIKEY?!" Donnie ran over to where Mikey had once stood. The circle? It was the only way he could have exited the room without Don noticing. Using the blade from his Naginata. Donnie pried open the hatch revealing chute into which Mikey must have fell. Taking a deep breath before jumping into the dark abyss, Donnie mumbled, "If we die, I will kill him!" With that, he plunged into the darkness.

* * *

Still awestruck by the similarities of the mutant turtle to themselves, neither said a word. Leo was the first to speak when he said, "I think Don should see this."

Without looking in his direction Raph replied, "uh-huh," still gaping at looked like a close relative.

"I'll go get him," Leo slowly turned away, heading for the way they had come in.

"LEO!" Leo spun around only to find a jaw dropped turtle standing over an etched circle in the ground.

"Where is it?!"

"I don't know Leo! It just vanished; sucked into some sort of hole in the ground!"

"Things don't just vanish into the floor Raph, and where's the sarcastic comment I'm always greeted with?"

"What am I supposed to say Leo?!" Raph was irritated, much like Donnie, "That I ate it?! We don't have time for this! For all we know that creature could have been another brother or something crazy like that!"

"Fine, how do suggest we follow it through the floor?"

"Like this!" Raph used his sai to open the hatch, "See ya at the bottom," Raph did a fake salute then jump feet first down the chute.

"Wait Raph!" Leo began to panic, for all he knew the chute could have led to a furnace.

"Too late!" was the echo heard.

"Oh well, nothing dangerous about jumping in a dark mysterious hole," and again with the plummeting into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Michelangelo was first to land, hard, on a metal platform. He stood up and brushed himself off, only to be forced back down by a tumbling Donatello. "Dude?!" Mikey wined.

"Sorry, you were the one who had to go fall down the chute!"

"Man, the floor opened up and swallowed me too fast!" Mikey defended, "There was nothing I could do!"

"Quiet down…"

"No, I wanna…"

"Shhhhh!" Voices of Kraang were soon heard. "We need better cover."

Finally both brothers began to look around. They both became speechless at the sight. Row upon row of cylinders all containing mutant turtles of multiple ages. They seemed to be in a spot where a cylinder used to be; a metal foundation that was an etched circle in the floor.

"Bro?" Mikey was quite concerned at this point, never had he seen so many mutants, let alone any that looked like them, "Did you know that family was in town?"

More Kraang voices were heard. They were getting closer.

"By Darwin's beard...I've never so many...turtles, in my need to find Leo and Raph. They need to see this," Donnie then snapped back to reality, "but first, we need to hide." Donnie leaned down and cupped his hands. Mikey realized immediately what Donnie's plan was. Mikey jumped with one foot into the cupped hand; Donnie hurled the youngest into the air. He landed on top of a nearby cylinder. He was soon followed by Donnie who had used his bo staff to pole vault himself on to another cylinder. Silently racing across the closely packed metal containers the brothers looked for an escape.

* * *

Raph landed soundlessly on top of the container that had once been in the confined room. Quickly he side jumped to another cylinder so that Leo could land safely. Just as Raph predicted, Leo landed in the spot Raph had been only seconds before.

Leo grinned at his younger brother, glad that they weren't in a life threatening situation at the moment.

Raph crossed his arms, "Now what fearless?"

"We got to find out what the Kraang are planning to do with this turtle...turtles?" Leo suddenly realized that the cylinder was only one of many. "Whoa."

"Ahhhhhh!" Mikey screamed as he crashed into Leo, sending them both plummeting down towards the floor, a good twenty foot drop. Thinking quick, Leo grabbed Mikey's shell and thrusted him upwards. Landing lightly on his feet, Leo caught Mikey in his arms bridal style. "My hero!" Mikey threw his arms around Leo's neck. Leo put his hands up and dropped Mikey hard on the floor. This caused Mikey to laugh. Standing up he rubbed his hind end. Both Raph and Donnie were close behind.

"Donnie, what do you make of these other...turtles." Leo was still having trouble deciding whether or not he could call these creatures turtles or mutants.

"Well" Donnie began, "I don't see how it is possible that all of these turtles came from regular turtles eggs and mutated like us. I think...I think they are clones...of us."

"Wouldn't they need some sort of DNA for that?" Leo asked with his limited knowledge on cloning.

"Yeah, but they could have attained that any time that we have fought them. Or even when we were in trapped in TCRI, that is most likely when they collected our DNA."

"Well where ever they got it, they are about to get some more if we don't start haulen' shell!" Raph pointed to five Kraang droids rounding the corner.

Hiding behind the nearest cylinder, the boys picked up on some conversation between the aliens.

"What does Kraang plan to do with those that are called the clones of those who call themselves the turtles that have done what is called awaken without Kraang's permission?"

"Kraang is to dispose of the three of which are called clones that have awoken from that which is called hyper growth state without permission from Kraang."

"Kraang will do that of which Kraang has requested Kraang to do."

"Kraang wishes to show gratitude to Kraang."

"Gratitude is not necessary for Kraang to do that of which is called dispose."

"What are they going on about?" Raph grumbled

"Sounds like they are planning on disposing three of the clones that must have woken up by themselves." Donnie tried to explain.

"Oh no! I hope it isn't Mikey Junior, Leo Junior, or Donnie Junior!" Mikey wined, "It's alright if they take Raph Junior."

"What are you talking about Mikey," Leo had to ask.

"I named of few of the clones while passing by them," he replied innocently, "That is why I ran into you, I was looking at the clones."

Leo face palmed at this. "We need to go after the Kraang that said he was going to dispose of some of the clones. We may not be able to save all of them, but by the sound of it, at least three of them are trying to resist the Kraang's control. Any others that we may be able to save could put us and Master Splinter at risk."

"Aww, but I wanted to save Mikey Junior!"

"Let it go man," Raph sighed.

"Let's move!" Leo commanded.

The ninja brothers followed the Kraang that was told to dispose of the three turtles said to have awaken by themselves. The Kraang droid soon led them to a small room with a windowed door. The Kraang entered but the turtles viewed what was happening through the window. Many small cages littered the grungy floor. Only three stood upright. Inside each was a young mutant turtle. The tallest turtle had a stern look on his face, obviously knowing what the Kraang planned on doing. The second was of middle height. He sat huddled in the corner not looking up to see what the Kraang planned on doing. The smallest obviously had no idea what was going on. Sitting up with his legs sprawled, he almost looked happy to be in the smallest cramped cage.

"They look so vulnerable," said Donatello with sympathy.

The stern one started to pound and kick at the bars, though the cage was too small for him to even sit up all the way. Intrigued at what the older turtle was doing, the youngest did the same, only a screech of laughter could be heard from his cage while only hard pounding and grunting was heard from the other. Suddenly the Kraang got irritated watching the turtle children struggle. Bringing out what looked like a syringe, he soon jammed the needle into the oldest's arm. A scream escaped his lips.

The teen turtles had seen enough. With a large crash the door flew off it's hinges. Leo threw a shurkin right in between the robots eyes. The strange alien brain ejected itself out of it's suit and began crawling across the floor.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey shouted as he jumped and slammed a nunchuck on top of the alien.

Raph went over to the cage containing the oldest turtle. He ripped off the door and grabbed the younger turtle in his arms. "He's just like us...when we were younger."

Donnie joined Raph to see what the needle shoved in his arm had done to the defenseless creature. Slowly pulling it out he found that the syringe had emptied it's contents into the young turtle's blood stream. A rush of fear washed over him. If the contents of the shot was what Donnie feared it was they would have been too late. Quickly he checked his pulse. "Good, it wasn't poison," Donnie sighed with relief as he felt the slowed but steady beating of the boy's heart, "It appears to have only been a sedative...I hope. We need to get him back the lab before I know for sure."

Leo broke into the second cage containing the cowering turtle. Scooping him up in his arms Leo joined Raph and Donnie as they began to exit.

Quickly bashing the lock of the third, Mikey was greeted with a smiling, cheerful baby turtle. The baby reached out his arms for Mikey to grab him. "Awww! Your so adorable!" Mikey cooed, once the youngest was in his arms "You can be the new Mikey Junior!"

"We need to go Mikey!" Leo called back.

"Oh, right," Mikey rushed out of the room with a giggling tot.

"Should we trust Mikey with the baby?" Donnie whispered.

"Well I'm not giving letting him carry this one," Leo whispered back, looking down at his own bundle that had snuggled himself against Leo's plastron, "Mikey will only scare this one. you should go take it away from him."

"Well, I need to keep an eye on the one Raph is holding," Donnie pointed out, "I need to be there if the kid shows any signs...symptoms of what might have been released into his blood."

"Very well, then Mikey holds the baby."

Knowing the problem was settled, Donnie raced ahead to check on the oldest kid turtle.

Raph had no idea where he was going passing by all these other helpless young turtles. he just knew that he had to get the one he clutched in his arms to safety. "Hey Don?" Raph asked when Donnie had caught up. "Where do we go?"

Don thought for a second on this. "If we keep going in this direction, it should lead us to some sort of outer wall. We need to follow that wall to any exit we can find."

The rest of the walk was held in silence. Donnie was right however, they eventually made it to a wall with a door only slightly to the left.

Raph waited at the door for his brothers to catch up. Looking over to see Mikey about to round the corner, Raph noticed that he wasn't looking where he was going, giving full attention to the turtle tot.

"Mikey!" but it was too late, he crashed head first into a control panel. Lights flashed and alarms sounded. Mikey was embarrassed but he was more concerned about the youngest turtle. The turtle tot slid across the floor laughing like it was the best thing that ever happened to him, and to be honest, it probably was. Mikey scooped him up and quickly checked him over. Making a run for the door his brothers had already made it through, Mikey started to panic. A metal door was closing over his last chance for escape.

"Ready for another ride Mikey Junior?" His reply was a scream of laughter. Mikey took a bowling position and slid the baby across the floor on his shell. The baby made it under the door in time but Mikey did not. He stopped himself before slamming into the metal barrier. "At least the little dude is safe," he said, though he could hear pounding from the other side of the door. He looked around the giant room filled with cylinders. What would he do now?


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick blood and violence warning. Don't worry, it's not gory or even that much. I just thought I'd give a nice heads up!**

* * *

As the three brothers watch their youngest race for the door they began to worry. Suddenly, a thick metal door was dropping itself over the exit. Raph quickly handed his load of young turtle over to Don and began to try and hold the door up. Leo could see he was failing miserably so he set his young turtle gently on the floor. But even with their combined strength, they could not even slow the closing door. Taking one last look at Mikey, they knew he wasn't going to make it. Suddenly, they saw their youngest brother bowl his load under the door. Leo caught his ankle and pulled the tot in just before the metal slammed down.

"No! Mikey!" Raph began pounding the metal barrier separating him from his younger brother.

"Raph that won't help!" Leo picked up the giggling child who seemed to have had a blast.

"Shut up Leo! He's in there with no escape, do you expect us to leave him?"

"Do you think I don't know that! He'll find a way out! Mikey always finds a way…" Leo handed the still chuckling tot to Donnie who had already set the oldest on the ground. Don just turned away with a look of sorrow in his eye staring at the giggling child that reminded him of his cheerful brother.

When Leo turned around to pick up his shivering young turtle, Raph grabbed ahold of one of Leo's katanas. "Hey! What are you…?"

Raph began hacking at the barrier.

"Stop, that won't work! You're going to break my…" Raph threw down the two shards that were once a complete katana.

Scooping up the passed out turtle, Raph started to walk down the hallway. Donnie was close behind trying to handle the squirming baby. Leo walked over, placed the first broken piece into his katana sheath, then the handle. He then went over and carefully picked up the now violently shaking toddler, then jogged after his sorrowful brothers.

* * *

"Think Mikey! Think!" Mikey looked around. Alarms were deafening his ears. Knowing that there was no way of getting through the metal door, he ran through the rows of cylinders. Lasers began shoot at him from behind. Three Kraang droids stepped out in front of him. Mikey took a sharp right causing the droids to shoot each other down.

After running for a while, Mikey decided that he needed to go up. He jumped between two cylinders to get to the top. He jumped across each, running in no particular direction. Looking up at the ceiling, Mikey had an idea. The young ninja took out his Kusarigama chain. His plan was to use the chain to hook onto one of the chutes above and climb up and out. The sharp hook caught in a chute. Pulling it tight he began to climb. Lasers were firing again. He climbed faster. However, he did not go fast enough. A laser nicked his right leg on his ascent. Crying out, he held fast, not allowing himself to let go. Another grazed his hand. For a bit he hung by one hand. Pulling himself together he hauled himself the last four feet. He was now safe in the chute, but for how long? He balanced inside with his carapace and left leg holding him inside the tube.

"Great," Mikey held his hand close to his chest. His right leg just dangled. After he had again pulled himself together he began the awkward climb. Using a sort of shimmy method, he slowly moved up the chute one step and a half at a time. A few drops of his blood were sliding down his leg. His next step with his right foot caused him to slip in the fresh blood. Falling a good three feet down the chute, Mikey was able to once again catch himself. He had forced his knees and hands against each side of the tube. He let out a small cry as his injured hand and leg were full of shooting pain. "This may take longer than I thought."


	5. Chapter 5

**Another quick violence and pain warning, you know the drill.**

* * *

Another white hallway after another. Six turtles; three teens, three children.

"Where are we?" Raph started, "Some sort of hospital!"

"Donnie, how do we get out of here?" Asked Leo, "These hallways seem to never end!" He quickly realized that the turtle in his arms started shaking again and quieted down. "I mean... Don, where should we go?" He whispered.

"Well," Donnie replied, "The chutes took us down a long ways. We could be in some sort of basement area. But we also have to consider that the Kraang were moving these clones in large crates outside." The baby in his arms was squirming. By now he had stopped laughing and looked almost worried. The tot kept looking back the way they had come. Donnie turned too. He didn't like that his only younger brother was trapped without back up, and it seemed the young turtle was thinking similar thoughts. "I know, I know. We'll see him again pal!" Donnie faked enthusiasm to bring up the spirits of the innocent child who had quit squirming and was looking deep into Donnie's eyes.

"Donatello," Leo said, trying to bring back the genius's attention.

"Oh yeah, my best guess now is up."

"Good," Raph was a little ways ahead of the other two, "because I just found another elevator."

"Convenient…" Leo was a little hesitant about their sudden good fortune, but he let it pass.

They entered, each with their own bundle. The young turtle in Raph's arms breath became more rapid. "Donnie, come here! His breathing just got faster," Raph was worried, he wasn't sure what to make of the young turtles breath rate.

"Let's put him down for a second," Donnie offered calmly.

Raph did this without letting go of the boy's head.

"Raph, there is nothing I can do for him here. We need to get him back to my lab as quickly as possible."

Leo had been silently watching, he also kept a vigilant eye on the tot that wanted to wander. The baby crawled over to the unconscious turtle and placed a hand on his plastron. Almost immediately, the turtle's breathing rate began to slow. "Wow young one," Leo chuckled, "you are just full of surprises."

"Interesting," Donnie stated with a hand to his chin, "I have no idea what just happened between them!"

"Enough! The kid is good now and we need to get him back to the lair so we can come back and save Mikey!" Raph blurted.

"Okay, okay Raph. We will, but we can't forget about these kids!" said Leo, shielding the violently shaking turtle in his arms from Raph's anger. "Push the up button to go to the first floor."

"These buttons make no sense!" Raph was extremely frustrated.

"Let me see," Don pushed his way through the two brothers. "I'm going to say...this one," He pushed one and the doors closed.

While going up, music started to play. Raph had had enough of the days events, "Not this again!"

* * *

He was almost there. It was dark near the top of the chute but Mikey knew he had to be getting closer. He reached a shaking hand up to see if the etched circle hatch was near. Sure enough, he had reached the top. He once again got out the hook from his Kusarigama chain. Inching closer, Mikey used it to pry open the hatch. Pulling himself up he could feel something was wrong. He brought himself up to the point that his eyes were level with the floor.

"There is the one known as the turtle that had escaped from Kraang!"

"Do what is known as fire!"

Mikey ducked to avoid the oncoming lasers. For a moment they stopped.

"The one known as the turtle is hiding in what is known as the transportation tube for those known as clones."

Each footstep they took closer to him was another skipped beat in Mikeys heart. There was nearly a dozen Kraang droids in the room. Laser gun were pointed down the chute.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey thrust himself up into a one-armed handstand, keeping his other tucked in close to his plastron. In a swift motion he spun on his good hand with his uninjured leg parallel to the ground. The spin caused his leg to take down unsuspecting Kraang droids that had come too close to the open hole in the floor. Pushing off the floor he landed on the other side of the Kraang who had not been taken out.

Steadily hopping on his left leg using the toes of his right for balance he made his way down the hall. He did a tuck-and-roll behind a corner as more Kraang droids were coming at him from the direction he was headed, narrowly avoiding more lasers shots.

Taking a deep breath, Mikey made his way down another white hallway. He then remembered how they had entered the building. This time, exiting would be more difficult than April lowering him a rope. He trusted himself up with both legs, ignoring the cries of pain coming from his injured one. He pushed the ceiling panel up and grabbed ahold of the edge with both hands, his left protesting with sharp shooting pain up his arm. He swung his legs forward, then back to flip himself into the attic like space. Again he was running, or hobbling, towards the loose window panel.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another blood warning just in case! Not much again, but you can't be too careful!

* * *

The elevator doors finally opened with a ding. The three teens caring their bundles rushed out and raced for the large, open garage doors. Suddenly the lady robot with the elbow missiles stepped in front of their only escape.

"Hit the deck!" Leo shouted.

Every turtle narrowly avoided the oncoming missiles. Donnie had rolled away with the baby close to his plastron. Leo and Raph both held their young turtle tight and dropped to the floor, shell facing up. They hid each young turtle behind a large crate. The ninja brothers jumped over the crate in unison, weapons at the ready. Again she began firing. The boys ducked, dodged, and flipped to avoid. Leo was first, slicing at her as she merely stepped to the side. Raph was next to strike. He jabbed his sais into the robots elbow guns. The next time she tried to fire, her arms blew right off. Donnie took out her legs with his bo staff. The robot woman was on the ground, spinning as she tried to stand using only her legs. Leo ended this with a quick slice and the droids head rolled in front of Raph's feet.

Raph grabbed the head with both hands. He squeezed until the head was crushed with a crackling pop. Raph snorted as he dropped the now flattened robot head. All three teens quickly retrieved the young ones and fled the building. All but the unconscious youth looked back at the warehouse as they ran. The youngest toddler whimpered as he realized that his original carrier was no where to be seen.

* * *

Mikey had made it, he was on the warehouse roof in the spot that they had entered. Finding his way to the side of the building he checked the ally. The Kraang had quickened their pace in placing the large crates and boxes, what Mikey now knew contained clones, from the warehouse to the large trucks that hadn't been there before.

He quickly scanned the rooftops. A glimpse of what looked like three figures moving fast over the New York buildings made his heart drop. They had left him. His brothers had chose the young turtles over him. It had hurt but he knew deep down that they had a reason. There was no way of finding him without endangering the helpless clones. No. They knew best. He was always quick to forgive and forget.

Only now did he realize that his leg was still bleeding immensely. He had to get home to Donnie, and fast. He was no medic, but looking at the wound, it was bad. He at least knew enough to use his mask to tie off the wound. It was a long trek home so he'd better get started.


	7. Chapter 7

The lair was quiet. The boys trudged in, shuffling their feet. Raph was angry but tried and failed not to show it. Bringing the eldest young turtle into Donnie's lab, he gently set him down on a cot that was always in the room for emergencies. Donnie did a quick check of his vitals before proceeding. The young turtle was first hooked up to a heart monitor for precautionary reasons as a result of the earlier palpitations. Next Don drew a sample of blood to test the substance inserted into it. Sadly, nothing more could be done. They knew no more about these young turtles then from what was witnessed and what they had heard the Kraang say. By Donnie's measure, that wasn't a lot.

Leo was left with babysitting duty. He knew nothing about children or taking care of something that couldn't take care of itself, unless you count Mikey. He chuckled at the thought. Then it hit him. His brother was alone. Why did these children have to depend on him? Why couldn't he be back at the warehouse protecting his little brother?

"Mikey can take care of himself!" Leonardo repeated this until he believed it, though it took much persuasion for his mind to adjust to the new perspective.

Leo set the middle child on the couch. He quickly scooted to the far corner of it and huddled much like when in the cage. The behavior of this one had been puzzling him for a while. "Please don't be frightened, no one here plans on hurting you." Leo knelt down to be eye level with the shivering creature. "I still haven't seen your face." A brilliant set of crystal grey eyes peered up over small knees. The figure quit shaking and stared into Leo's own deep blue eyes. "There we go!" Leo was excited but stayed at a calm, easy tone. "What about a smile?" This was apparently too far and he ducked back down and shook his head. "Okay, maybe another time. You are safe now, there is no need to be scared."

He stood up and left him be. But wait, where was the other one? The youngest? "Uh oh," he breathed, "Uh...come out...other...little guy." How could he have already lost one? A small giggle could barely be heard from the hallway leading to the dojo. "Ah man," He sprinted through the room, but quickly stopped when Master Splinter entered the room with the toddler tucked under his arm.

"Why is there a miniature version of Michelangelo running wild through the dojo?" Splinter brought the small turtle up and cradled him. "Though this child doesn't have Michelangelo's eyes or freckles." He stared deep into the light brown orbs that stared right back. He looked again to Leonardo.

"Well…" Leo rubbed the back of his head. "It's a long story." He ended with that.

"Where are your brothers?"

"Raphael and Donatello are tending to another young turtle who was injected with something by the Kraang."

"There are two young turtles?" Master Splinter's ears perked up at this; nose softly sniffed the room."

"Three actually." Leo gestured to the shaking figure huddled in the corner of the couch.

Splinter handed the giggling baby to Leo and gently walked over to the shuttering creature. He placed a hand on the figures head and slowly stroked it. Again the beautiful crystal grey eyes were visible over small knees. "Hello little one, welcome to our home." Slowly the rest of the face appeared, mouth in the shape of a small 'o.'

"Wow, this is the first time I've seen his whole face!" Leo was amazed. The small turtle again hid his face.

"His?" Splinter chuckled.

"I believe so..." Leo was unsure now, "I mean I just assumed…"

"She's a girl."

"What? I mean...how do you know?" Leo was stunned. He hadn't thought about it, that one of them might be a girl. Or all of them for that matter. "What about the youngest? Is he also a girl?"

"No, no. That one is definitely a boy." He nodded toward the baby hanging upside-down in Leo's grasp. "After raising four boys, it is very easy to tell that she is different than the rest of you."

"But Donnie was always shy."

"Yes, but that is not the difference I sense. Before purchasing a pet, one must do research. Female turtles have rounder shells than males."

"Well his breathing is regular now, but we will have to keep a close eye on him." Donnie stated as he entered the living area. "Good afternoon sensei."

"That's all good and dandy! Can we go back now?" Raph almost pleaded.

"We can't leave all these kids here!" Leo protested.

"I will keep a close eye on them, but," Splinter looked around, "where is Michelangelo?"

"Here sensei." This was all Mikey managed before he collapsed on the hard concrete steps in front of the turnstiles.

"Mikey!" His brothers all shouted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another little blood warning, nothing major.**

* * *

Donnie was to Mikey first, "Common buddy speak to me!" He lifted Mikey's head into his lap. "He's out cold."

"How did he escape? The metal door wouldn't budge!" Leo was kneeling next to Don. The baby was carefully placed on the couch next to the trembling **FEMALE** turtle.

"Who cares! Look at his hand and...oh man...Donnie look at his leg!" Raph was freaking out worse than after he was forced to be leader and Mikey got hurt.

"Would someone please explain what is going on!" Master Splinter slammed his cane onto the concrete demanding attention.

"He...we set off an alarm at the Kraang's warehouse. He got trapped inside when we were escaping." Leo stood but lowered his head.

"My son," Splinter placed a hand on Leo's shoulder, "I am sure that you did all that could be done."

Raph gently lifted that unconscious Michelangelo off the stairs.

"I'll get another cot!" Donnie ran to his lab to set up another bed next to the already hooked up youth. "It's ready!"

Raph set Mikey down for Don to examine. "Please say he'll be alright Donnie."

"He's lost a lot of blood." Donnie picked up Mikey's hand, "Looks like a wound from the Kraang's laser guns!" Donnie was thinking aloud. He slowly took the now red with blood mask from Mikey's leg. "It's only a glance but it may have hit an artery." Mikey moaned in pain as Donnie's thumb brushed over the wound. "Sorry!"

Splinter, Leo, and Raph were all huddled around poor Michelangelo.

"I knew we shouldn't have left! You said he would find a way out!" Raph pointed an accusing finger at Leo.

Leo stood and threw his hands in the air, "What did you want me to do Raph? Blow the door down? We tried everything we could to get through!"

"You mean I tried! You walked away! Away from Mikey when he needed us most!"

"I knew that there was nothing more that we could do!"

"Enough!" Shouted Donnie, "Arguing now isn't going to help Mikey. Both of you go blow off some steam somewhere else and let me save our little brother!"

Leo lost downcast, ashamed. Raph was only more agitated, "I'm not leaving him again!"

"Then you can quiet down and be calm, OVER THERE!" Donnie pointed toward the algae pools where the bean bag chair, the one that held the mutant parasitic wasp egg before, was kept.

Raph stormed over and plopped down, face filled with untamed fury and arms crossed in his usual manner.

"Very good Donatello." Splinter congratulated.

"What do you mean?"

"You saved me the trouble of having to split them up myself." He smiled. Mikey let out a long moan as if agreeing, even though he was unconscious and couldn't communicate. Splinter softly caressed the injured turtle's head. "I know you will take good care of him my son. I will go check on our two guests on the couch." With that, he left the lab.

Leo was pacing. He snuck a glance at Raph who was impatiently tapping one foot. Then his gaze went back to Mikey. Donnie was now ready to stitch up his leg. A grimace appeared on Leo's face as the needle entered his youngest brother's skin. Mikey's face was also contorted. When Donnie was finished, he set down the needle and began cleaning the wound on Mikey's hand. Mikey whimpered again. Donnie rubbed Mikey's head.

Master Splinter walked in holding the youngest child. "He would not stop squirming and running toward this room." Splinter moaned, "So I brought him here to see what he wanted."

The child wriggled until Splinter was forced to set him down. He stumbled over to the cot that Mikey was laying on. The baby looked to Donnie for a lift. "Oookaay?" Don lifted the kid to Mikey's side. The young turtle reached a hand out to Mikey's shoulder. As soon as contact was made, Mikey's eyelids slowly lifted. He turned his head to Donnie and the child.

"Sup?" was Mikey's groggy greeting.


	9. Chapter 9

"How does he keep doing that?!" Raphael was rushing over to Michelangelo's side.

"Mikey? How do you feel?" Leo was also by his side.

Mikey glanced around at his company. "Uh, ow," he clutched his hand, "I guess I could be better."

"We were worried about you bro." Raph announced.

"Yeah, you passed out on the steps." Don chimed in, "This little guy somehow woke you up." Donnie bounced the turtle tot on his knee.

"Hey! Mikey Junior!" Mikey reached out with his good arm and brought the young turtle on top of his plastron. "How ya doin' mini dude?"

The baby laughed with glee and lay down in an awkward sort of hug that only reached to each of Mikey's sides.

"Mikey, what happened in the Kraang's warehouse?" Leo's tone became serious.

Mikey exhaled a long sigh and sat up, with help from Raph. The toddler sat between Mikey's semi crossed legs. "Hmm," Mikey tapped his chin with his knuckle while trying to remember. "Well, I remember running into those buttons and a bunch of alarms going off..."

"Just skip to the part where we got separated," Leo urged.

"Give him a chance," Donnie huffed, "He was just unconscious and his memory is still recovering. Go on Mikey." Don coaxed.

"Thanks, um...I bowled Mikey Junior under the door…"

"We are not calling him that," Raph told him.

"Anyway…" Mikey was getting fed up with interruptions, "I ran past a bunch of cylinders. Then I used my kusarigama chain to hook into one of the chutes but got shot while climbing." He brought his hand closer to his chest, "I used the chain again to get back though a ceiling panel and ran to the loose window pain."

"Good thinking bro," Raph congratulated with a soft nuggy on Mikey's head.

"Yeah," Leo added, "That was a smart choice."

"Michelangelo," Master Splinter only then walked to the side of the cot, "I am most grateful that you are, for the most part, uninjured."

"He will still need to rest his leg for a while though." Donnie voiced, "The last thing we need is for you to tear through these stitches."

Mikey glanced at his unbandaged leg, "Does that mean I can't skate?" Mikey whined.

"Most certainly." Splinter nodded

"Yeah, your bed stricken for a while pal." Donnie added, "That means no training, jumping, running, and definitely NO SKATING!"

"Ah man!" Mikey flopped back down on to the cot. Donnie brought out gauze wrap to bandage the rest of Mikey's leg.

The child to on the cot to Mikey's right began to groan and flutter his eyes. "He's waking up!" Donnie bought his chair to the other turtles side.

"What?" Raph was also there now.

"Be careful," Leo told both his brothers, "He is older than the other two and unpredictable."

"Woah," Mikey had just noticed the other young turtle to his side, "Uh Donnie? My leg?" Mikey was disappointed with the loss of attention.

The oldest young turtles eyes shot open in a flash that startled the teens. He noticed Donnie directly above him and punched him square in the snout.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ah!" Donnie shouted in surprise.

Raph grabbed the turtles wrists to prevent anymore damage to anyone else's face. "We ain't gonna hurt ya!" The turtle was struggling madly but Raph was stronger. "Stop!"

The child slowly began to calm as he noticed that resistance was futile, though his face showed that he didn't approve. Don rubbed his beak to make sure he wasn't injured.

"Are you alright Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, he just caught me off guard." was his reply.

"Donatello," Master Splinter had Donnie's attention, "a ninja never puts their guard down."

"Hai sensei."

All eyes went back to the angered young turtle, who tried not to show that he shrunk down under the attention. "It's alright! We're nice!" Mikey smiled. "You're safe now, the Kraang can't get you here."

The kids eyes widened and began thrashing again. "Mikey!" all his brothers shouted.

Master Splinter was near the child in an instant and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Instantly the turtle calmed and looked into Splinter's eyes, almost pleading. He looked around the room then at the wires attached to him. Widened eyes showed his fear and it was almost as if he had had experience with such machines.

"But I've chosen!" The turtle pleaded though no one knew what for, and all were awestruck at his sudden expression with voice.

"What have you chosen little one?" Splinter leaned down to eye level with the child.

"I woke! You said that if one was to awaken without permission from Kraang, that one shall be disposed of! I have chosen disposal over more experiments." The young turtle pulled on his wrists but to no avail, Raph held tight. The kid was staring at the heart monitor, almost as if trying to remove it with his eyes.

"Here," Donnie leaned over and took away the suction cups and wires that made up his homemade heart monitor. "They were to monitor your heart for further problems."

The child was stared at Donnie puzzled. It seemed as if he had never gotten his way before. "Why am I here?"

"Because, we rescued you from the Kraang's warehouse of horrors." Raph replied.

"Re-scued?" He hadn't heard that word before.

"Yes," Leo joined, "We saved you from the Kraang and you are never going back." He grinned and nodded having made up his mind.

Both shock and relief both showed on his face. "So...you're not doing more tests on me?"

"No, you're safe here." Splinter removed his hand and Raph hesitantly let go of the young turtles wrists.

"I've never seen clones as old as you appear to be."

"We're not clones dude!" Mikey beamed, "We are the real deal!"

"Not clones?" Again the young turtle was puzzled, "Then where did your DNA come from then?"

"Regular turtles," Replied Don, "We were mutated into the handsome company you see here. All but Raph, something must have gone wrong." Don humorously pondered as he looked Raph over in a joking manner.

The child giggled. Then a scared expression covered his face an instant later as if someone would punish him for it. The teens and Splinter tried to ignore it.

"What is your name?" Mikey asked innocently.

"He was with the Kraang Mikey!" Raph glared, "He probably doesn't have one." Then smacked Mikey in the back of the head like usual.

"I am clone number 76, one of the oldest of the survivors." again all eyes were on the speaker, "I was one of the main test subjects for the Kraang's experiments." He shuddered.

"We saw other clones in liquid filled cylinders. Is that where you and the others were normally kept?" Donnie asked.

"Yes, the liquid inside was used to stimulate growth so that we may fulfill our destiny at a sooner time." He shuddered again.

"Your destiny?" Asked Leo.

"To destroy those known as the turtles."


	11. Chapter 11

"Wait," Mikey started, "is he talking about us?" He then looked down at the young turtle sitting in his lap who looked like he was ready for sleep, and was drifting in and out of focus.

"What other crime fighting turtles do you know of Mikey?" Donnie asked sarcastically.

Mikey literally did think about it but none came to mind. He shrugged. Leo face palmed.

"What are the Kraang planning?" Raph aggressively questioned.

The turtle on the cot shrunk back. "Raph!" Leo yelled. Raph pulled away realizing the young turtles distress. The turtle in Mikey's grasp had jolted with the sudden commotion, and Mikey brought him close to comfort him.

"So...rry," He muttered. The turtle on the cot was starting to drift too, but it was trying not to show it.

"We must let our guests sleep," Spoke Master Splinter, "They have been though a lot today. Leonardo, our young visitor would be much more comfortable in your room for tonight. She will stay there with your permission."

"Hai sensei."

Splinter slid out to the main room and scooped up the child on the couch and brought her to Leo's room.

The boys started to shuffle out of the room too when, "Wait!" Mikey yelled after them, "My leg?" He gestured dramatically at the still uncovered stitches.

"I'll get him," Raph walked over to the cot and started to wheel it out of the room.

"Raph the stairs!" Leo warned but Raph was already bumping and banging the flimsy stretcher down the flight from Donnie's lab. The child that had fallen asleep on Mikey was again awake and screaming with laughter as Mikey held on to him with his good arm for dear life. Raph let go and the cart crashed down into the lower area of the den.

"Oops," Raph chuckled.

"Not cool man!" Mikey whined as he crawled out from under the overturned cot where the wheels that were still spinning like crazy. The child was tucked under his good arm.

"Raph! You could have hurt the kid!" Donnie ran over and grabbed the laughing baby from Mikey.

"Yeah Raph, what were you thinking?!" Leo asked accusingly, "We finally got him to sleep!"

"Hey!" Mikey protested, "What about me?"

"You guys are too paranoid." Raph laughed again as he lifted the cot off of the squirming Mikey.

Mikey scooted on his bum over to the couch and brought himself on top of it, putting his injured leg up. Don set the happy, fully awake baby on his lap. Donnie then brought out the unused gauze and wrapped Mikey's uncovered stitches. After it was done Mikey was getting tired as well, though he did not have the energy to make it to his room. He laid down with the baby on his plastron, good arm wrapped around him.

"Well ain't that just the cutest?" Raph said sarcastically and threw a blanket over his worn out brother, but then turned and entered Donnie's lab once again. Donnie and Leo glanced at each other but shrugged and headed off to their own rooms.

Leo stopped in his door frame realizing that there was an intruder in his bed. Not an intruder he remembered, a guest. He went over to her side and leaned down. She had definitely fallen asleep. He pulled the blanket over her farther and tucked her in. Smiling he headed for the only other empty room, Mikey's. Leo hated going into Mikey's room for you never knew what you would find. Face wrinkled in disgust, he headed for the overcrowded bed that held more comic books than Leo could count. Gently sliding his hand over the bed, he knocked all of them on the floor and tucked himself into the greasy mess that Mikey must claim to be his covers.

* * *

After learning of the Kraang's plans with the clones, Raph did not trust them to be in the lair. Better to keep an eye on the oldest than allow his brothers to get hurt if he had just shrugged off the feeling. He brought Donnie's lab stool over to the corner of the room and sat down. He watched the child as he slept, waiting in the shadows for any movement that would mean that the young turtle was out to get him and his brothers. Man, he hated waiting, even when it is necessary. Now he was waiting alone though, without his brothers to occupy his attention. Even Mikey would be welcomed at this point. He then thought of Mikey for a while. What if the Kraang had captured his youngest brother? Experimented on him? Or even worse, handed him over to the Shredder. He shuddered and flushed the thought out of his mind. Mikey was here. Mikey was safe.

Movement on the cot brought him out of his thoughts as the turtle lying down's breath hitched. Raph could see the child was deeply struggling to breath. What should he do? Get Donnie? The child's hand was to his throat. Donnie it is!


	12. Chapter 12

**A little blood in this, but don't worry! It isn't fresh!**

* * *

Donnie sat up at someone calling his name.

"Donnie! Quick! Help!"

He threw off the covers and ran towards the voice. It was Raph. Raph never asked for his help.

"What? What is it?"

"The kid! He's...he's not breathin'!" Raph choked out.

"What?!" Donnie rushed to the lab. Sure enough, the kid was turning blue; hands to his throat; choking!

Donnie worked quick. There was no time to think. It must be a reaction to the serum the Kraang gave him. He ran to his medical cabinet in the lab. Shuffling through all the numbers of medical supplies that he had collected over the years, he rifled for an EpiPen. It was the only thing he could think of. Grabbing one that was hidden behind the hydrogen peroxide he ran over to the kid, removed the safety and jammed the needle into the young turtle's thigh. It was all he had. It had to work. The kid had information about the Kraang that they needed. Not only that, but him and his brothers had saved these kids; Master Splinter would say that it is their responsibility to protect them. Like his responsibility to protect the Pulverizer. He had failed him, but he refused to fail these kids.

He held it there for the ten seconds it required to administer. It wasn't working!

"The kid!" Raph remembered. Raph ran into the living area where Mikey was sitting up, startled at the commotion.

"Raph? What's going…"

"No time!" Raph snatched the baby from Mikey's arms and ran back to the lab. The child instinctively reached his hand to the struggling turtle. He placed it on his plastron. Suddenly, the kid briefly exhaled and took in a huge breath. Finally, Raph and Donnie let out their breaths that they did not know they were holding.

Leo showed up at the door frame, "What is going on!"

"Yeah dudes!" Mikey shouted from the other room.

"The kid..." Donnie started "he had an allergic reaction, but the EpiPen didn't work!"

"This kid though," Raph added, "all it took was a touch!"

"What do you mean?" Leo was still a little tired from the sudden awakening and tripping over all of Mikey's unexpected comic books that littered the floor.

"His trachea closed up, not allowing air into his lungs." Donnie explained, "The EpiPen that I have for emergencies didn't unswell it. Raph quickly grabbed the baby from Mikey and placed his hand near the choking one."

"So the baby saved the older ones life?" Leo tried to clarify.

"Yeah," Donnie shrugged, "There was nothing I could do."

"What?!" Mikey shouted from the other room.

"I said…" Donnie shouted back, "the kid was choking and the baby saved his life!"

"Mikey Junior?!" Mikey asked excitedly.

"We are not calling him that!" Raph yelled back.

Coughing alerted the teens and the fastly fading tot curled in Raph's arms.

Donnie felt the coughing child's forehead with the back of his hand. "His throat will be sore, but other than that...he looks like he will be alright."

"Raph, could you stay in here with the baby over night just in case something like this happens again?"

"I'm not a babysitter Leo!" Raph argued.

"Fine, then I will!" Leo finished, "Donnie, will you get me the cot that Raph almost destroyed in the living area?"

"I'll bring it!"

"No, Mikey!" Donnie yelled as he entered the other room, "You lay back down!"

"But I…"

"Get back on the couch!" A large crash was heard, "If you don't get back on the couch, I will get Raph!" and then shuffling, then silence. Donnie wheeled the squeaking cart through the large metal doors. "Here Leo."

"Thanks...Don." Leo looked questionably at him.

"What?" Donnie chuckled, "Got 'im back on the couch."

"Maybe there's hope for you yet," Raph slapped his hand on Donnie's shell, chuckled, then got serious as he handed the baby to Leo, "Have fun!" He obviously didn't mean it. He waved a hand at Leo without looking as he walked out of the room. He passed Mikey who was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. "Go to sleep numskull, you little friend will be fine withoutcha for tonight." He softly nuggied his brother who laughed and jokingly shoved him away. Raph smirked and went to bed to get some sleep. Though he hated to admit it, Leo watching over the kids was a much better idea than him watching them.

* * *

Leo started to set up the cot when he noticed the blood stain that showed on the white covering. This made him think of Mikey. How could he have let that happen? Why didn't he join his little brother in that room rather than staying on the side with his other brothers? Because he trusted Mikey, for good reason. He doubted Raph could have gotten out. He would just fight and fight the robots until their numbers overwhelmed him. Donnie? Maybe, but not without more injuries than Mikey had received. Could he himself have gotten out? He wanted to believe it.

By now, Donnie was already on his way out when he noticed what Leo was looking at, "Oh," Donnie went for extra sheets that were in another cupboard. He then noticed the look in Leo's eye, "Hey, he's alright now."

"But Donnie," Leo turned to him, "how could I have let anything like this happen?" He glanced back to the stain, "You all must think I am a terrible leader."

Donnie removed the sheet, "Leo, we don't think you are a terrible leader. It was Mikey, what could you have done?" He then added. "If you would have joined Mikey, you would have had to leave Raph and I by ourselves with the three kids. Logically speaking, me and Raph would have not have been able to carry them and get them out past the Kraang's secretary! Plus, you know Mikey thinks better when he is on his own," Then he thought for a second, "Scratch that. He only thinks when he is on his own," he corrected, "He got out, we got out, end of story," He ended with his famous gap toothed grin.

"Thanks Donnie," Leo put the new sheet over the cot, "I needed to hear that."

"Night," Donnie yawned.

"Good night," Leo replied as he tucked himself and the baby into the sheets, the tot had fallen asleep a long time before hand. He glanced over to the again breathing child one more time before he let himself relax and fall into a light sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Raph woke and stretched. There wasn't anymore disturbances throughout the night so had gotten his rest. He joined Mikey and Donnie at the island table in the kitchen. Everyone exchanged their good mornings. Leo entered with shuffling feet and a tired expression, baby in his arms.

"Woah Leo," Raph examined, "what happened to you?"

As a response Leo roughly pushed the baby into Mikey's hands, "Never again." He then sat next to Donnie and placed his head on his crossed arms.

"Haha!" Mikey laughed, "Did he keep you up dude?"

"Only all night!" Leo growled, "He was hungry, he wanted to play, he decided he need to go for a run! That one can be your responsibility for now on." He pointed an accusing finger at the energetic tot.

"Hey, Mikey Junior can't help it! He's been sleeping in one of those cynical things almost his entire life." Mikey snuggled him closer.

"Do you mean the cylinders? Cynical means that you believe…" Donnie began.

"We. Are. Not. Calling. Him. That!" Raph interrupted, pronouncing each word to hopefully get his brother to let go of the stupid nickname.

"Well...what would you call him?" Mikey interrogated.

"Your the one who is 'supposedly' good at naming stuff," Raph added his own air quotes. "I just know we are not calling him Mikey Junior."

"Why?"

"Because it's stupid!"

"Guys!" Leo butted in. "I have a killer headache like you would not believe. Raph is absolutely right though...that name is stupid."

Mikey covered where the baby's ears would be, if he had any, "Hey, he can hear you!"

"I doubt he can understand us Mikey. He looks much too young," Donnie explained.

"Says you!" The baby was looking back and forth between all of them. "Fine," his arms drooped in defeat., "How about...little clone boy? No...um...turtle kid! NO! hm...his name shall be...wait for it...Jacob!" He lifted the kid in the air, Lion King style.

"Fine," "Okay," "I'm good with that," Each of Mikey's brothers responded and nodded to each other, and looked back at the kid that Mikey was holding up.

"Yes!" Mikey brought one fist down in success. "Oh, that reminds me. What are you guys going to name yours?" He looked to Raph and then Leo.

Leo had completely forgotten about the young turtle that was staying in his bedroom. "I...I don't know yet Mikey." He then stood up and went to his bedroom in search of the female turtle. He saw she was still tucked in in the exact position that he had seen her last, back facing him. The door creaked a little and he could see her head turn slightly to the sound, but quickly turned back to it's original position. he walked over to her side and sat on his bed. "Hey, you awake?" One eye peeked at him but she again pretended to be asleep. "I can see you are awake," he chuckled, "Come on, let me see those beautiful eyes of yours," he coaxed, not wanting to touch her in case she would shrug away.

One eye slowly opened for another peek, and then the other.

"There we go!" He quietly cheered.

She sat up, realizing she wasn't in danger, "Is...is 76...o..okay?"

"76? Oh," He remembered that the oldest had called himself 'clone 76'. "Of course! Donnie is the best doctor around!" He smiled as he realized it was the first time she had spoken. "Do you wanna go get some breakfast with me?"

She nodded and took his outstretched hand in hers. She had been much too scared to leave the room or even move from the spot she was laying despite the fact she had been up for hours. Together they walked to the kitchen, past the living area and across from the dojo. When they entered, all eyes fell on the child. She quickly hid behind Leo, disliking the attention.

"It's alright little dude!" Mikey coaxed.

"Mikey...she's a girl," Leo corrected.

Every face in the room was in shock; all except Jacob on Mikey's lap, who was happily shoving cereal pieces in his mouth.

"Oh man, sorry dudedette…" Mikey apologized, "No wonder you won't talk to us."

"It...it's...okay," She poked one eye around Leo to receive the apology. She looked up as Leo turned to see the hiding little turtle. Her eyes asked if she could say more.

"Go on," the smiling blue clad turtle persuaded.

She stepped forward to Raph remembering that he was the one carrying her fellow clone, "Ar...are you...Don-nnie?"

"Oh no," Raph put his hands up in defense then pointed to the real Donnie, "There's your Donnie."

She quickly ducked back behind Leo, "S..so-rry." She trembled in fear, waiting to be punished for her mistake.

"Hey, hey, it's alright," Donnie kneeled down in front of Leo in an effort to bring her out of hiding, "What do you need sweetheart?"

Crystal grey eyes once again showed themselves. "Is...is 76 okay?"

Donnie realized he hadn't checked on the oldest turtle yet but instinctively told her, "Yeah, he is going to be just fine." Deciding that it was time to go check on him he stood up to leave.

Splinter walked into the room at the moment he stood. "Good morning my pupils..and new friends."

"Good Morning sensei," All teen turtles replied, except for Mikey. He was preoccupied with getting cheerios shoved in his face by Jacob.

Mikey grabbed the hand and sputtered out, "Mornin'!" then wiped his face with his arm, but only to have the slobbery hand reoccupy his mouth.

"Eww," Raph muttered.

"Do you know how many germs are on a toddlers hand?" Donnie gave the orange banded turtle a very disgusted look.

"I...no...am...No...trying" at every pause for Mikey to say 'no', Mikey was grabbing Jacob's hand and bringing it down "...No!...to...NO!...Make. Him. Stop!" finally after 'Stop' Mikey glowered at the child and poked him in the forehead. Jacob grabbed Mikey's finger and put it in his mouth.

Leo shook his head and walked the girl turtle over to a stool and lifted her atop it, and sat next to her.

Donnie once again went to leave and succeeded. Walking into his lab he could see the turtle on the cot was sitting up. "Hey buddy," he brought a stool over to the kids side, "How you feelin'?"

The kid went to speak but stopped and rubbed his throat instead.

"Oh right your throat is probably still pretty sore. Here," Don got up to grab some water. "There you go," He handed a cup of water to the young turtle looked at the cup then back to Donnie, "Don't worry, it is only water." The kid tilted his head in confusion, "It's alright to drink," when the the child still didn't understand, Donnie's face fell to frustration as he just stared at the child. Finally, he grabbed the cup and drank a sip of it, "See?" He motioned to the cup, then handed it back to the sore-throat turtle.

An expression of understanding fell on the child's face as he too went to take a sip. After the contents were depleted, a raspy voice asked, "May I have another?"

"Here," Raph had entered with another cup of water, obviously having had the same idea.

"Thanks," came the rasp.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hello? Guys?" April called from the living area, Casey Jones casually walking behind her.

"Hey! Jones!" Raph walked out of Donnie's lab and fist bumped Casey in greeting.

"Sup man?" was Casey's reply.

Master Splinter entered the hall that lead to the dojo, "Welcome, I believe the boys have a little surprise for you." Splinter turned and entered the dojo with a smirk and a chuckle. Casey visibly shuddered, but no one took notice.

Donnie then entered, "Oh, hey April," He leaned against the heavy metal door, only to have it slide farther open to make him stumble. Casey laughed at him, which made Donnie blush, then glare.

"Splinter said you guys have a surprise for us?!" April ran over to Donnie, excited.

"Yeah, of course!" Donnie tried to be cool again but ended up staring at her in an awkward silence.

"Soooo...where is it?"

"Them actually." Leo entered, holding the girl turtle's hand.

"Awww!" April ran over causing the young girl to panic and once again hide behind Leo. "Boy or girl?"

"Girl," Leo leaned down and wrapped his arm around the child, "It's okay, this is April," He gestured to the redhead who kneeled down next to them.

"Hi," April greeted, "What's your name?"

Leo flinched, realizing he hadn't named her yet!

"I...I am...clone number...2...19," Leo looked at the kid in shock. Clearly he had not realized how many clones there really were in the warehouse.

"You are calling her that?" April looked at Leo with disgust.

"No! I mean...I haven't gotten a chance to…" Leo was interrupted by a large crash that came from the kitchen.

"Jakey!" Mikey scolded. All those who heard the crash entered, only to find a laughing baby and an unhappy Mikey sitting on the floor, Mikey picking up spilled cheerios with his unbandaged hand.

"Oh my gosh!" April ran over to the small turtle at Mikey's side and picked him up, "You are the cutest!" she spun him around. She held him at her side, "So, is this one named with a number too?" She glared at Leo.

"No, that's Jacob," Mikey sighed.

"Good," She tickled the turtle in her arms, "Now is the time to name the other." But then she looked back to Mikey and finally noticed his bandages, "Oh Mikey," she handed the baby to Don and sat next to Mikey.

"Why does everyone always hand him to me?" Donnie held Jake at arms length.

Mikey looked up at April, she asked "What happened?"

"Just a Kraang fight," he muttered, embarrassed for her to see him disabled like he was.

"You guys are going to have to tell me the whole story, but first..." She walked over and leaned down to the girl turtle again, "We need to think of a better name for you." April smiled at the child.

Raph suddenly walked by her and grabbed a bowl, of what looked like soup, out of the microwave, and walked back out, only pausing to grab a spoon.

"What is his problem?" She huffed.

"He is taking care of the third young turtle. One you haven't met yet." Leo answered.

"Is there anymore new turtles we should know about?" Casey asked annoyed, "My head is starting to spin!"

"No, just the three," Donnie replied as his eyes rolled.

"So," Leo set the middle child on top of the counter, "A name for a sweet little girl." He put hand to his chin in thought as he smiled at her.

Mikey wanted to get back up, but was having a hard time with his leg. Donnie shoved Jake at Casey and leaned down to help his struggling brother, placing him on an island stool.

Mikey turned to look at her too. He wanted to name her, but knew Leo should get to do the honors.

Leo looked deep into her crystal grey eyes. "You guys...I would like to present to you...Christine!"

Mikey cheered in approval as Leo showed off the girl with a huge smile.

He turned to her, leaned at eye level, and whispered, "Do you like it?"

She stared hard at him for a long time. Then, out of no where, her arms thrust around Leo's neck.

"Oh!" He yelped in surprise, but quickly got over it to embrace the child.

"Thank you," she whispered, and for the first time she didn't pause or stutter. She then let go and looked at Leo again. She gave him her first smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Raphael entered Donnie's lab with the bowl of soup he had heated. He sat at the last un-named turtle's side on Donnie's stool. "Here kid," He handed the soup over.

"How do I…?" The kid started. Then Raph remembered seeing Donnie having to show him how to drink.

"Oh," Raph grabbed the bowl and used the spoon to scoop a small bit of the chicken noodle into his own mouth. "See?" He talked with his mouth full, "Like that."

The kid picked up the spoon and lifted it to where his nose would be and sniffed. Liking the smell, he quickly began shoveling chicken noodle in his mouth.

"Woah, woah there! Slow down!" Raph grabbed the kids wrist in concern, which only caused the child to duck and flinch away, "Hey," Raph coaxed the child to look at him, "I ain't gonna hurtcha," Raph put his hand on the younger turtle's shoulder, "I ain't ever gonna hurtcha. You're gonna choke if you eat that fast!"

The child understood and nodded. Raph let go to allow the kid to eat.

"You know," Raphael leaned back to rest his elbows on a lab table, "that number isn't much of a name for you."

"Then what would you rather me be called?" The young turtle asked in between spoonfuls.

"I don't know, I'm not good at naming!" He spun on the stool in thought. "Ask Spike," he then chuckled sadly. "Hey," he leaned forward, deep in thought. He remembered something Donnie had showed them. Something he had discovered online soon after making that homemade laptop of his. "What was that called?" Raph thought aloud, "Something to do with...sound waves, fire and a PVC pipe?" He remembered how much he had liked the name, how it sounded strong, like his. "Ralph's tube, Robin's tube, Ruben...Ruben's tube!" He snapped his fingers in success. "What do you think of the name Ruben?"

"Ru-ben," the kid tried out, "Ruben!"

"Sounds like you like it!"

The kid shied back down again, "Is that what you will call me now?"

"If you would like."

The child was surprised to have a choice in the matter. He looked at Raph for a long time. "I can choose?"

"Of course! It's your name; I'm not your mother," Raph stated, though it was obvious, "You can be called whatever you would want."

"I...I like Ruben" The kid looked to Raph for approval.

"Welcome to the family Ruben," Raph placed a hand on Ruben's shoulder and smiled.

Leo poked his head through the large metal doors, "Hey Raph? We are all going to gather in the living area to tell April, Casey, and Splinter all that happened if you would like to join us."

"How about it Ruben?" Raph asked the oldest young turtle, who nodded in reply.

"Ruben?" Leo questioned.

"His new name, what about it?" Raph stood.

"Nothing, I like it," Leo smiled.

"Then let's go." Raph went to lead Ruben into the front room only to have him trip from weakness. Catching him quickly by the arm, Raph brought him up and carried him.

He set him down on the couch next to where he would sit beside Casey. He sat hard and playfully bumped Jones's shoulder, only to be bumped back harder. Feeling a duel coming on, he pushed with both hands, knocking Casey on the ground. Casey leaped at Raph. Soon they were both rolling across the floor in an all-out wrestling match. Casey pinned Raph, but only for a second. Raph kneed him in the back causing him to somersault over himself.

Donnie entered, supporting Mikey on one shoulder. Leo back came in the room, this time holding Christine's hand. April soon followed with Jacob once again on her hip.

Leo noticed the brawl and the shocked expressions upon all of the newest turtle's faces, "Come on guys! Your traumatizing the kids!"

After one last tumble, the two wrestlers lay sprawled on the lower level of the floor, belly busting laughter escaping each rebellious teen's throats. Composing themselves, they reclaimed their spots on the couch next to the wide-eyed Ruben. "I may not hurt you," Raph smirked at him, "But I ain't afraid of hurting him," He pointed a thumb at the still chuckling Casey.

"Does that mean you're afraid of hurting me?" Ruben asked quietly.

Raph thought about it, "Naw, I'm not afraid of hurting you, because I never would. I'm not afraid of anything!"

Having escaped from Donnie, who had left to grab him some water like he asked, Mikey snuck behind Raph and snickered, "Not afraid of anything?" He carefully placed a cockroach on Raph's head. Raph jumped up fast and brushed it off. He leaped back over the couch still brushing the top of his head off. Casey went after the cockroach with a hockey stick. He hit the ground multiple times missing the roach. Mikey just lay on the ground rolling in laughter.

Master Splinter entered and surveyed the scene. He noticed Raphael frantically brushing off his bald head, he noticed his youngest pupil laughing on the floor, and Casey, their newest human friend, hitting the floor randomly with a hockey stick. "Teenagers…" he shook his head with amusement.

"Okay guys, calm down." Leo tried.

"Mikey!" Raph was finally over his freak out episode, "I am going to kill you!" Raph went after Mikey only to stand over him with blazing eyes.

"Uncle, uncle!" Mikey screamed.

"Raph don't hurt him more than he already is," Donnie cautioned as he entered with the cup of water.

"Fine," Raph took the butt end off his sai and whacked Mikey atop his head.

"Can we please start with the explanation of the turtle tots? Where did they come from? What happened to Mikey?!" April pleaded to know the answers as she sat on the other side of Casey, in between him and Donnie, Jacob on her lap.

"So worth it." Mikey snickered as he limped down to the beanbag chair.

Leo found a spot next to Ruben, and sat Christine next to himself. Splinter stayed standing.

Leo began, "Okay so it all started like this…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to everyone who have reviewed, follows and favorited my story! I love to share it with others because I'm not only writing for myself, I'm writing for _YOU_! Keep reading, I may never give up on this story! Only one more chapter after this until I move on to the second story. It will keep it more organised if I keep it to smaller books.**

**BTW, I have written more chapters, suggestions are appreciated, but I am sorry that some things have already been decided. (But if I ask a question feel free to leave a suggestion related to it). On that note, I will let you continue reading my pride and joy!**

* * *

Mikey finished by explaining how he had escaped, getting shot on his climb out through the tube, and how he made his way home.

"Michelangelo, you must be more careful," Master Splinter scolded, "A true ninja knows their surroundings at all times."

Mikey hung his head knowing that his sensei was talking about the alarms that he had set off when not paying attention. "Sorry sensei."

"Don't apologize to me," Master Splinter's voice grew hard, "Apologize to your brothers and our new friends. It was theirs and your own life that you put in danger, not mine."

"Sorry guys," he looked around to the teen ninjas and the clones.

The brothers looked at each other. "Mikey," Leo started, "we accept your apology, but please, just be more careful next time."

"Right," Donnie added, "we were really worried about you."

"You are not the only one to blame though," Leo looked down, "I think I speak for all of us when I say that we have all been blaming ourselves for what has happened. We are a team and need to take responsibility as a team."

All eyes turned to Raph who had his arms crossed and was not looking at Mikey.

"Raphael," Splinter was still stern, "Do you have something to say to your brother?"

Raph huffed because he was still mad about the cockroach. He breathed out, but when he looked at Mikey, he softened. Mikey's look said it all; he was extremely shaken up and regretful for putting his brothers in danger...again. "I'm glad your back with us little brother," he saw that those that knew him had confused looks on their faces. He cleared his throat, "but don't do it again!" he half-heartedly shouted.

Mikey smiled, knowing his brothers had been worried. "Thanks guys!" Mikey threw himself at Leo first for a hug, using his uninjured leg to push off the floor. When he went to Raph next, Raph held his face back and pushed him towards Donnie, who awkwardly patted him on the back. Mikey happily limped back to his bean bag chaired and motioned to April to hand him Jacob. She held Jacob out, and he squealed with joy as Mikey took him onto his lap.

"Not that that matter is settled," started Splinter, "there is another matter that we need to discuss." His eyes fell on Ruben.

Leo followed his lead and looked down at the turtle his father was speaking about, "We need more information about the Kraang's operation," he clarified.

Ruben hesitated then slowly began telling what he knew, he was still a little hesitant around these strangers, but was quickly getting over it. They were showing no signs of hostility towards him or the other clones who had become quite comfortable with their rescuers. He took a deep breath and looked at no one in particular, "The Kraang are planning to use our numbers as a weapon. After obtaining the DNA of the turtles, the Kraang began manipulating normal turtle eggs to give them the already mutated turtle DNA. Their experiments were failures for the first few dozens or so that died on contact with the mutagen. They began letting the eggs hatch first, then mutating them. I was one of the first to survive the experiment and so my entire life I have spent enduring their tortures. They proceeded in trying to brainwash the rest to do what they say, but as you can see, it doesn't always work," He motioned to the two other clones. "Those who fail the brainwashing, automatically wake up and are later disposed of."

The girl turtle nodded slowly and buried her face into Leo's side. He put his arm around her.

"How do know all of this? Didn't most of that happen before you were born?" Raph questioned.

"The Kraang wish for all of us to know of our origin, to know where we come from so that we know of our purpose...and our place," Ruben answered.

"How does where you come from tie in with you purpose?" Asked Donnie.

"By knowing we were created, we know that we have a purpose. No one is created for no reason," replied Ruben.

"No one is usually 'created' at all," Raph mumbled.

"Raphael!" Splinter scolded.

"Just sayin'," defended Raph.

Ruben began to cough a little, and it turned into a coughing fit.

"Alright, alright. Are we done with the twenty questions already?" Donnie ran over and put his hand on Ruben's forehead, "The poor kids had enough already. He needs to rest," He continued, "He did just have an almost fatal allergic reaction you know!"

Raph picked Ruben back up, though he was still coughing, "All right sport, Dr. Donnie says back to bed."

"I must go meditate as well," said Splinter, "There are many new matters to go over now." With that, he left April, Casey, Mikey, Jake, Leo and Christine in the room to themselves.

Christine lifted her head slightly from Leo's arm and watched the four mutants leave, the two teens, Ruben, and a giant Rodent she had taken a liking to, leave into separate rooms. She lightly tugged on Leo's arm to get his attention. He looked down and to give her his full awareness. "76 didn't get to finish," she whispered to him, "Those cylinders made us grow fast too."

"Oh, yeah! I remember hearing something the Kraang called hyper growth state?"

"Yes," she answered, "It makes us age faster than we would if growing on our own."

"So how old are you guys then?" Mikey asked, since he had been eavesdropping on their quiet conversation as he was balancing Jake on his good hand, swinging him around like he was on a rocket. It was a wonder that he could hear with all of the screaming laughter escaping the turtle tot.

She shied away again, putting Leo's arm in front of her face.

"It's alright, it's only Mikey," he persuaded.

"Okay...our developed ages? 76 is about seven, I am four, and 591 is almost one."

Mikey almost dropped Jacob, "Five-hundred and ninety one? That's a lot of clones!"

"We are really all under a year though."

Leo grabbed the couch cushion tight in his fists. "Only a year?" He choked, "At that rate you will be older than I am soon!"

She giggled slightly, "No silly, it only works that way when we are in the icky water stuff," Her four year old self finally showed its cute little face.

"Oh good!" Leo let out a fake sigh, "I was really worried." He smiled at her. "Oh, I almost forgot to mention," he voiced to all of the remaining figures in the room. Casey and April looked up from their quiet conversation they had been having about the turtles, "Raph has named the oldest Ruben."


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay guys, this is the last chapter of this book, but not the end of the story! I guess you could say this sort of an epigraph, but no matter, there is definitely more to come. Stay tuned ****for**** "Tales of Three, Settling In" It will be titled as follows: T.O.T: Settling In. **

**Get it? T.O.T? Tales of three...turtle tots? Well I thought it was clever. **

**Ready? On with the final chapter!...**

* * *

That night, all of the turtle tots were put in beds. Ruben on the cot in Donnie's lab, Christine in Leo's bed again, and Jacob in a Donnie built crib in Mikey's room, at Mikey's request.

Casey had walked April home so it was just the four ninja teens gathering at the island table for a meeting.

"So," Leo put both palms on the table and looked at his brothers, "we've got a serious problem."

"What? We found out that they are harmless. What could the problem be?" asked Raph.

"It's not the kids I'm worried about. It's their six-hundred or so other siblings that worries me." Leo answered plainly.

"Yeah, if I'm to believe 76 is correct…" Donatello started.

"...Ruben." Raph corrected.

"Okay...If I am to believe...Ruben...is correct, then I am to presume that all six-hundred of the clones are brainwashed into wanting to kill us!" He over exaggerated Ruben's name to make sure that Raph knew he knew it.

"But what if more can be like Jakey, or Christey, or Ruben...ey?...Ruby?" Mikey offered.

"You are not calling him Ruby," Raph growled.

"Okay guys, listen!" Leo hated when his brothers got off the task at hand, "It's too risky Mikey. Besides, can you take care of six-hundred kids?"

"Yes! No wait...no, but if we were all to work together, split them up by four, we could each take care of..." Mikey calculated with what little math skills he knew, "Mmmm, D! What's six-hundred divided by four?"

"One-hundred fifty," Don answered.

"No Mikey, we need a plan. If the Kraang are planning to take us out with our own clones, we need to figure out what we are going to do about it! Donnie, what are our options here?" Leo questioned.

"Well...there are many different things we could do, but it depends on how much time we have until they try and strike." Donnie stated.

"According to Christine, they are all under a year old, and Ruben is already mentally and physically seven years old."

"So it is all in the math," Donnie put a fist to his chin in thought, "First, we need to find out how old the Kraang want them to be before they strike. If Ruben was one of the oldest clones, and he is already seven in under a year, I think he would be capable of killing when he is...well...our age," Donnie suggested.

"Well, spit it out, how long does that give us?!" Raph yelled.

"By my calculations, if they want all six-hundred to be over our age, hopefully two, maybe three years?" Donnie hoped.

"Whoa dudes, then we got plenty of time! Why worry about it now?" Mikey relaxed.

"Because, Mikey! If we don't prepare early, we will not be ready. They will kill us, take April and eventually kill her too!" All eyes went to Donnie, "Well it's true! Raph, you told us what they tried to do to her last time!" Donnie referred to the time the Kraang captured April at the TCRI building and tried to 'expire' her to gain DNA.

"Okay, we get it. Two or three years! What can we do? Destroy the remaining clones?" Came a normal outburst from Raph.

"We may have to," Donnie sadly agreed, "They may be unskilled but their numbers will eventually wear us out...one-by-one…"

"Then we need a plan," Leo pounded one fist into his palm.

"May I make a suggestion?" Master Splinter entered soundlessly.

"Of course sensei!" Donnie gave him the floor.

"First we will need to wait until Michelangelo is completely healed from his last encounter," Splinter demanded.

"Ah man!" Mikey whined.

"Next, you will need to destroy the other clones. It is the only way," Splinter continued. "What we must figure out is how you shall do it."

"But they are long gone by now sensei. We saw them pack up the clones and leave!" Donnie added.

"Then that does complicate things," Splinter frowned and stroked his beard.

"Okay, okay. So what do we usually do when we can't find the Kraang?" Raph hinted.

"They find us?" Mikey tried.

"No, don't guess again," Raph glared.

"We find them will my Kraang communicator!" Donnie solved, "With April's telepathic power to hear what the Kraang are saying, we should be able to learn where the current location to where the Kraang are keeping the clones!"

"Is it really that simple Donnie?" Leo asked.

"It should be. I mean, what…" Donnie was cut off.

"Don't say 'what could go wrong?'!" Mikey warned.

"I wasn't going to!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! I was going to say...what...time…could April get here?"

"Uh huh, sure," Mikey crossed his arms in disbelief.

"But if we find them now, it will only give them a chance to move again before Mikey has healed." Leo pointed out.

"Then what do you suggest we do Leo?" Raph asked in his uncharmy way.

"We wait." He replied, "It's all we can do."


End file.
